1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing apparatus for a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a circuit board is fixed to a computer chassis through a plurality of detachable supporting posts. When there is a need to fix another circuit board having a different thickness, the plurality of supporting posts should be replaced with other supporting posts. However, manufacturing so many different types of supporting posts is a waste of money.